Batman: Last Rogue
by devilpuppy
Summary: Bruce Wayne has been Batman for decades. All of his foes are either dead or dying. Except one. When Gotham City decides to close Arkham Asylum and move the Joker to a new facility, chaos that only the Joker can cause will ensue.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Chapter 1: Escape

Bruce Wayne stood in the cool dampness of the cave for what must have been the millionth time. Even though he wore the skin-tight clothing that was supposed to keep him warm, he still felt the chill, or was it just age creeping into his bones? He stared at the case, looking at the suit that he knew better than his own life. There had been changes over the years, better armor, better equipment, but it was more about the mask than anything else. When he put on the cape and cowl, he stopped being Bruce Wayne and became _him:_ **BATMAN.**

For decades, Batman had protected Gotham City. Bruce was driven to become this alternate identity, to fight crime in his beloved city. He had to protect the people, to protect those that couldn't protect themselves, like his parents. He was only six when his parents were gunned down in an alley in front of him. That single event drove his alternate life. When he was old enough, Bruce traveled the world, living with criminals to better understand them. He learned to steal, plan heists. He lived with terrorist organizations, freedom fighters, pickpockets, and murderers. He learned what drove them, how they thought, why they did what they did. While he learned, he fought not to become them. He refused to use a gun, refused to kill.

It was after almost a decade abroad that Bruce returned and became Batman. While as Bruce Wayne, he took care of his father's business that he had inherited. However, Bruce Wayne's true life was at night, prowling the streets of Gotham, hunting those that preyed on the weak and innocent. More and more time was devoted to Batman, making life more and more difficult. He had forsaken everything, love, friends, a life, to devote himself to being Batman. Until recently.

It had never taken Bruce this long to adopt his identity. He just stared at the mask behind the glass, willing himself to open it and don the guise, but his body was not willing. Bruce shifted, feeling aches and pains that never went away. His back never felt the same since Bane had broken it several years ago, the numerous broken ribs, cracked bones never healed one hundred percent, and it seemed that his body was almost constantly covered with bruises. His shoulders sagged at the thought of donning the guise and fighting criminals another night. He could feel the presence approach from behind.

"Taking a bit longer tonight, isn't sir?" Alfred stopped behind Bruce, waiting for a reply. Bruce just sighed. Alfred was Bruce Wayne's butler, and the manager of the Wayne Manor staff. He was also the only one in his personal life that knew Bruce Wayne was Batman. Alfred had arrived at Wayne Manor after being discharged from the British military due to an injury incurred in the Falklands. Alfred had almost become Bruce's protector and soul, making sure that he never crossed the line and became the thing he fought against.

"It's been getting harder every night, Alfred. It just seems more so tonight."

"Sir, I have seen you take on all challenges. You have overcome seemingly insurmountable odds, and have won. You have risen above any and all challengers, and have excelled. You have never compromised, and have won the hearts and minds of the entire city, much to the police department's chagrin. But you seem to be running away from your own life."

"What are you getting at?"

"You are a great detective, but you can't figure out your own life. Your parents' killer has been dead for several decades. Most of your foes have either died, or are incapacitated in one way or another, yet you still go out every night to fight crimes the police can handle. She is waiting upstairs for you right now, in your bedroom. She doesn't ask for much, just to be loved."

"You think I don't love her, Alfred?"

"Do you? Have you told her recently? You seem to be running away from her; trying to keep your distance as much as possible."

"I am not running away from that woman."

"She isn't just a woman. That is your wife. Start treating her like one." Alfred walked away, going back upstairs into Wayne Manor to oversee the staff as they closed up for the night.

Perhaps Alfred was right. Bruce didn't have to go on patrol tonight. He could take one night off. It had been a while since he had spent any time with his wife. Perhaps tonight was the night to make changes. Maybe it was time to cut back on Batman and start enjoying life. Bruce took one more look at the mask, then turned and walked upstairs to join his wife.

* * *

Selena Kyle rolled over, and noticed the bed was empty. God, B always did this, getting up in the middle of the night to head off somewhere. "B, where are you, hon?" Selena climbed out of bed, the air chill on her bare legs and breasts and the floor cool under her feet. She shivered and walked out into the hallway, looking for her love. She saw a light on in the kitchen and headed towards it. Ah, a midnight snack. Selena entered the kitchen and saw her love in front of the fridge, the light highlighting lean back and buttock muscles. Selena slid up from behind, wrapped her arms around a trim waist and kissed their neck. "Mmmm, come back to bed, B."

"I'll be there in a bit, just grabbing something to drink." Brooke said.

Brooke felt Selena press up against her back and her hands cupped her breasts. "If you come back now, we can help each other go to sleep."

"Now how can a girl resist that?" Brooke turned around and gave Selena a long, slow passionate kiss. Selena took her by the hand and led her back to the bedroom, where they collapsed on each other, embracing, kissing, making love.

Hours later, it was Selena who couldn't sleep. She sat up in bed, watching TV, keeping the volume down so as not to disturb Brooke.

"In other news, it has been two weeks with no sign of The Batman. With crime rates on the rise, everyone is wondering, can the police handle Gotham City? Has the city relied too much on The Batman? Here to discuss are Fox News analysts Jim Angle and Chris Wallace. Jim, have the citizens of Gotham…"

"Mmm, turn it down, Selena," Brooke groaned from the bed.

"Sorry, hon." Brooke sat up and hugged Selena.

"Are you thinking about past lives?"

"No, just trying to fall asleep." Brooke kissed Selena on the neck and hugged her close.

"Turn it off and go back to sleep."

"Yes ma'am." Even as Selena fell back into Brooke's arms, thoughts of Batman, Bruce Wayne, Gotham City and Catwoman, her alter ego so many years ago, crept into her head, both good and bad memories.

* * *

Where was he? He always came by here on his patrols, always made sure to stop by Crime Alley. Well, if he isn't going to come here, he'll just have to go out and find him.

* * *

Vicky Vale got up and stretched in the luxurious bed. Sunlight was just beginning to stream through the windows. She looked over and saw that her husband was gone. Always an early riser, and never took a day off. She smiled to herself, slipped into a robe, and walked downstairs to get some coffee.

She loved the house. She loved being in the house. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe that she was here. It had been the celebrity wedding of the decade: Vicky Vale and Bruce Wayne! The billionaire bachelor was finally settling down and with the most famous reporter in all of Gotham. It couldn't have been with anyone else. The wedding had cost millions and all of Gotham City's elite had been there. The honeymoon was even more stupendous: a world tour, including California, the South of France, Mumbai, India, Jeju-do, South Korea, even Australia's Gold Coast and Brazil. It had been a magical month. But when they had returned, Bruce had seemed to get distant. He was always at work, late night meetings with overseas investors, he had to suddenly travel, and there was always something going on at Wayne Enterprises that seemed to need his attention. Wasn't that what the board and the people that worked for him were for? If she didn't know better, she would have thought that he was having an affair.

However, in the past two weeks, Bruce had been there for her more than in all the years of their marriage. He had been spending less time at the office, spending more at home, and even talking about a family. That was strange enough as it was, but she liked the new Bruce. Perhaps she could take the day off. Maybe she could meet her husband for lunch, and could spend the afternoon together.

She entered the smaller kitchen for daily use. Alfred was in there with a cup of coffee for her and toast. How did he always know? "Good morning, Mrs. Wayne."

"Please, Alfred, call me Vicki." He had never gotten used to using her first name. "Is Bruce already at the office?"

"No, he decided to take a personal day. He is out back with the dogs."

Really, a day off? Bruce seems to be getting stranger with every passing day. She took her coffee and toast out to the deck in the back of Wayne Manor and sat down on the comfortable furniture there to watch Bruce run and play with the two Irish Wolfhounds: Ace and Titus. He looked a lot happier than he had in a long time, with a smile free on his face. Vicki smiled at them and opened the paper. She could never get away from her job as a reporter, and she always had to read the news in the morning. Bruce jogged over with the hounds, bent over to kiss her, then settled into the chair next to her while the dogs ran off to chase each other.

"What's happening in the world, Vik?"

"World's getting better, U.S. is getting more paranoid, and Wayne Stock is just going up and up, Bruce."

"That's good to hear. Any plans for the day?"

"Not at this moment. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking, perhaps we could do a little shopping, spend the day together, have a nice lunch, etc. It's a beautiful day, why waste it?"

"Sure. Where were you thinking about going?"

"Well, I feel like Italian for lunch, so, Milan?"

* * *

It was well after midnight, and Bruce should have been in bed, after spending the day with Vicki, jetting across Europe, but sleep just wouldn't come. He was up, idly flipping through channels on the TV, trying to find something to make him tired. He heard Alfred's footsteps behind him.

"You can't sleep either, Alfred?"

"Well, I tried sir, but _that _kept distracting me." Bruce looked out the wall of windows facing South and saw what Alfred indicated glowing in the sky. It had been weeks since it was turned on. The commissioner was calling. He had turned on the signal. The shadow of a bat blocked the center of a floodlight and was reflecting off the clouds. Bruce rose from the couch, still staring at it. It had been two weeks since he had donned the mask and cowl.

"Will the Batman be responding tonight, sir?" Bruce crossed the house to the West wing, going to the secret panel in his office. It opened revealing a fingerprint scanner and a 3-D hand scanner. The computer accepted his input (it was only programmed for him and Alfred) and Bruce took the elevator down to the cave. There was no hesitation as he pulled on his other persona and became the Batman. The commissioner wouldn't be calling this late at night if it wasn't important. With all of his enemies either dead or locked up, there had been no need to call the Batman. Even the mob in the city had quieted down, thanks to the new head of the family.

Batman strode over to the current incarnation of the Batmobile: a black 1998 Pontiac. Since getting married, the expensive cars and other gadgets had to be put on hold. He couldn't explain the millions of dollars that just seemed to vanish to support his detective work and crime fighting. Batman had made modifications to the car and the engine was the best there was. But there was no more afterburner in the rear, producing incredible amounts of speed, no computer, no weapons. Very little Wayne Enterprises technology was actually in the car. It was the best running vehicle of its kind, but made to blend in with Gotham City's traffic, and made common enough and to look beat up enough to discourage theft.

Batman entered and started the engine, the large V-8 roaring to life. He sped out of the cave onto the old road that ran West of Wayne Manor and was soon on the interstate, heading to downtown Gotham. The darkly tinted windows gave no indication of who the driver was, and all that could be told was that it was another late '90s Pontiac, being driven way past its prime. Batman found a dark alley and parked the car there, then quickly made his way to the rooftops, gliding between buildings as he headed for police headquarters.

It felt good to be flying over the city again. He hadn't realized it, but he missed this: observing what was happening in the city, listening to the traffic and bustle of the city, even at night, perching on the skyscrapers, overlooking alleys and looking for crime. He had kept in shape during the past two weeks, but still, just being able to grapple between the buildings was almost a pleasure. He felt comfortable, gliding through familiar buildings. He knew these rooftops almost better than Wayne Manor. He came to Gotham City Police Department Headquarters, and quietly dropped onto the roof behind Police Commissioner Jonathan Cole. Jim Gordon had long retired and moved in with his daughter, Barbra. Batman sat there for a moment, watching Jon as he continuously glanced down at his watch before looking up to the skies.

Batman finally broke the silence. "What can I do for you, Jon?"

Jon Cole jumped, as he always did. He had been Commissioner for a few years, and had built a working relationship with Batman, after being handed off by Jim Gordon, but it still unnerved him, every time, when Batman dropped out of nowhere.

"Gah, Batman. You're gonna give me a heart attack. Why must you always just pop up like that?"

"It's been over a month since you turned that on. What's going on?"

"It's been weeks since we've seen you. Criminals are starting to push the boundries. Crime rates are starting to go up since they think Batman doesn't care anymore. I thought it would be a good idea to get you out and seen. Where have you been, anyways?"

"You wouldn't call just to get me to show the flag. There's something more."

He always had a way of avoiding Jon's questions. "Yeah, there is. We're moving him. Tomorrow night, to the new facility. Thought you would want to know, maybe even watch over in case he tries something."

Batman automatically knew who the commissioner was talking about. The Joker. "Are you sure it's safe, Jon? He's still too dangerous."

"He's the last one left, Batman. Besides the guards and doctors, he is the only one left in Arkham Asylum. The new facility is ready to go and we have to move him so we can finally shut that place down. If I had my way, I'd burn Arkham to the ground."

"I know, Jon. I'll be there."

Jon turned around to light a cigarette. "Thanks. It really means a lot to have your eyes…" Jon looked up and Batman was gone. Always the same way, never a sound, just left when he thought the conversation was over. Jon shook his head and turned off the signal, looking up to the sky and thinking about tomorrow night and all that could go wrong.

* * *

Batman winged his way back to the "Batmobile," his thoughts occupied by what Jon Cole had said. "He's the last one left…" Batman didn't think he was going to see the end of all of his foes, but he had watched the majority of them die. Some were painful to watch, like Pamely "Poison Ivy" Isley. Over several months, she slowly succumbed to the process that had made her closer to a plant. Her skin and organs had hardened and a rough brown marred her greenish skin into bark. Even her flame-red hair became dull brown and brittle. She wound up in a hospital, as the last of her organs finally stopped. She could not even move her mouth to scream in pain, just her eyes as she stared up at Batman, hoping in the end that there might be something to do. All of the Wayne Enterprise's technology and knowledge couldn't find a cure. They had honored her final wishes and buried her in Gotham Park, finally at one with the plants she loved so much.

More painful than Pamela was Victor Fries. He did find a cure for his wife, Nora, and was able to thaw and cure her. However, Fries was never able to find a cure for his condition. They tried to live together, but she couldn't be in the same room as him without winter gear. Eventually, Nora discovered Victor's past as Mr. Freeze, and she left him. That drove Victor to suicide. He stood outside her apartment on a 101 degree summer day, and removed his cryosuit. He was dead before he collapsed to the ground. His body was burned and the ashes scattered.

Too many of his foes had died with him watching. The Joker was the last. Should he be there tomorrow night? How many people would die if he was there? How many more would die if he wasn't? Could he take the risk? How could Bruce Wayne explain this to Vicki?

* * *

The truck backed up to the doors. It was a military style truck, with large off-road run-flat tires and a bullet-proof box on the back, secured to the chassis. There was razor wire strung around the top and bottom of the box, and more of it was ready to be attached to the doors when they were closed. Inside was enough room for four guards with weapons and the prisoner. The rest of the vehicle was designed to survive and keep going through IED blasts and RPGs. It was as ready as it could be this night. It was one in the morning. Everything was on schedule.

The doors to Arkham Asylum opened, and eight heavily armed guards exited, four watching outside for threats, four waiting for the prisoner. Arkham Asylum was the most famous mental hospital and prison in Gotham City. Set in the center, all of the super criminals that had fought the Batman had interred here: Two-Face, the Riddler, the Penguin, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze. All of the rogues gallery had spent some time here. It was always a question, though, if Batman himself would ever wind up as a patient at Arkham. However, with the majority of those super criminals either dead or dying, there was only a skeleton crew and one patient left, and tonight was the night he would finally be moved.

All of the guards carried shotguns, pistols, and enough ammunition for an assault at Normandy Beach. Finally, a doctor exited the asylum with the head of security, looked at everything, then signaled back into the Asylum. A stretcher was brought out with a man strapped to it. He wore an orange jump suit and slip-on shoes. His white skin almost glowed in the darkness and his green hair was a stark contrast to it. The most disturbing of all was his smile, though. His bright red smile that was permanently affixed to his face. The Joker looked around and giggled. "Jesus, Doc. If I didn't know better, I would think that you didn't like me. What, you think I'm gonna try to escape, and miss all our fun?"

"Shut up, clown!" The security chief yelled at the Joker. It was a banter that had been continuous in the Asylum. The Joker has caused the most destruction in Gotham City over the years. Of all of the super criminals, the Joker was the most dangerous. He was the opposite of Batman. Where Batman was dark and brooding, Joker was bright and silly. Batman was methodical, studious, and logical. The Joker was insane, paranoid, and obsessed with Batman. Not with killing him, though. The deaths of innocents was just fun for the Joker. No, it was the contest against the Batman that drove the Joker. The endless back and forth between them, the constant battles, it was what the Joker lived for. It was his purpose in life, to give meaning to the Batman.

The Joker just laughed as he was rolled into the truck. He turned his head this way and that.

"Well, doc, I guess this is it. Ta-ta."

"No, I'll be continuing your diagnosis at the new facility," the doctor replied, a little confused.

"We'll see about that," the Joker growled.

"Everyone, on your toes. Keep an eye out." The security chief barked out orders, his hairs rising as he expected something. "You four, into the back with the prisoner. The rest, come with me. Grab your stuff and let's get ready to escort them out of here." The doctor, security chief, and four of the guards walked back into the asylum as the remaining four loaded the Joker into the back of the truck."

"Hey, Doc," the Joker called as he was rolled into the box before the doors shut.

"Yes?"

"It's been a blast." The shockwave hit them first, knocking everyone down and slamming the doors shut on the truck box. It was immediately followed by a fireball that shot out through the asylum doors and engulfed the doctor and guards. They suffocated within seconds. The Joker's laugh could be heard through the box as the truck sped off. The four guards inside were thrown to the ground as the Joker cut his bonds loose and jumped on them. He quickly grabbed a shotgun and started firing rounds in the box, tearing the guards to shreds, laughing the entire time.

Batman was on the Arkham grounds, waiting. There was nothing he could do about the doctor and security guards in the fire. They were dead already. He fired his grappling gun at the truck as it sped off, and was drug behind it. He was able to pull himself to the doors and work them open only to be met with a shotgun blast to the chest. His armor held and Joker pumped the weapon for another blast.

Batman couldn't stay for it and moved to the roof of the box to clear the blast, cutting himself on the razor wire. The bodies of the guards were thrown out the back as the truck swerved through traffic. Batman made his way to the cab to get control of the vehicle. He pulled the door off the driver's side and the driver fired from his pistol. Batman jumped to the side of the box, tangling in the razor wire. He freed himself as the driver jumped out of the cab into an oncoming bus and was pulled underneath. Batman was able to get behind the wheel and stop the truck, as a helicopter came overhead. A cable was quickly lowered that attached to the truck and lifted it, box, cab and all, into the air.

Batman climbed out of the cab to the box to grab the Joker, but Joker had other plans. He was already climbing the cable, looking down at Batman. The Joker climbed higher and pulled a detonator out of his pocket. He pressed the button and the hook separated from the cable, dropping the truck 60 feet into traffic. Batman jumped clear, but didn't have enough time to grapple to the helicopter. Batman rolled to dodge traffic as cars crashed into each other and the remains of the truck. Joker laughed and waved as he sped away, leaving Batman standing there on the side of the road amidst the Joker's latest carnage. He looked around and grappled off as sirens came within earshot, leaving the police to clean up while Batman looked for his last foe.


	2. Chapter 2: Clues

Chapter 2: Clues

Vicki sat up in bed and looked over to see Bruce gone. She looked at the clock. 1:45 in the morning. Where was Bruce? What had woken her up? Vicki grabbed her robe and headed downstairs to find Bruce. The house was dark and the only sounds that could be heard were the various clocks ticking up and down the halls. Alfred had made sure they all ticked in time, so it sounded like one large clock in the house. Vicki wandered between the East and West wings. The manor staff was asleep, the lights were off, and she couldn't find a soul anywhere. She wound up in the small kitchen, brewing a cup of coffee. She grabbed a cup and sat down, curling a leg underneath her as she turned on the small TV in the room. The local news was on, and she saw her friend Tony Allen, sitting at the news desk. It had been years since she had sat at that desk, having moved on to National News networks, but she still kept in touch.

"…getting word that there has been an explosion at Arkham Asylum. We do not know if anyone has been injured, but preliminary reports indicate that Gotham City police were moving the last inmate of Arkham: The Joker. As you remember, The Joker was the only inmate left after Edward Nygma, a.k.a. The Riddler, was put in a private facility. There had been calls for the closing of Arkham, but it was delayed until a new facility could be completed that could hold The…we are just getting this in. There has been a multiple-car pileup on the Arkham Bridge, possibly related to the explosion at Arkham Asylum. Reports are coming in of the Batman being spotted near the accident that involved a military-grade police truck. Stay tuned as we get more information…"

Vicki dropped her mug of coffee, and grabbed her phone. She had to call her producer. "Dave, who do you have working this Arkham story?"

Dave's voice was tired, like he had been woken up early and had been up for hours. "Oh, you heard about that, huh? Well, we got Chris working it right now, but you know, it can be yours if you want it."

"Of course I want it. I'll be there in an hour." She hung up and ran into the shower. She didn't have time to worry about where Bruce had run off to right now. She had to get to work and get going on research and get on the air. She had to show her face to Gotham and the world, give them the facts of what was happening.

* * *

Beneath the West wing of the Manor, Batman sat in the cave, attempting to cover up the cuts on his chest and arms. His mask was back and the armored chest plate was off. He sat topless in front of a bank of computer screens. One was flipping through various public cameras throughout Gotham City. Another showed a search being run. Still another was a camera feed from Wayne Manor itself. He saw his wife, Vicky, running down to her car and speeding off to the local office for her national news job. He had wondered when she would be called. It seemed the news was faster at responding to these things than the police. His phone soon vibrated to life. Vicky's face stared at him from the screen, the phone asking to answer or ignore the call. He hesitated, getting his story straight.

"Hey, hon. How are you doing? Sorry for slipping out like that, but I had an emergency at work."

"Really? Anything I'm going to be hearing about in the business hour soon?"

"Nah, just a few signatures and a meeting with India. What are you doing up this late?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Wow, you really are isolated there at Wayne Enterprises, aren't you? That's one of the things I love about you, Bruce. You don't get distracted, and you stay out of politics."

"What's going on?"

"There was an explosion at Arkham Asylum and a crash on the Arkham bridge. I'm going into work to get more information and get on the air."

"God, was anyone hurt?"

"Don't know yet. Still getting information." Vicky was scrolling through messages on her phone while talking with Bruce and attempting to navigate Gotham traffic.

"Well, be careful. I'll see you when you get home."

"You take it easy too, Bruce. If I'm not home tonight, don't worry. I might spend some time at the office so I don't miss anything."

"Ok. If you need me to send anyone by with anything, let me know."

"I will. I love you, Bruce."

"I love you too, Vic." They both hung up and Vicky sped towards her news office. Batman returned to his injuries, cleaning wounds and applying bandages. It would have been easier if Alfred were here, but Batman didn't want to wake him. Alfred was getting older, much like himself. There was more grey at his temples, more wrinkles around the eyes, and sagging despite the effort of exercise.

He applied the last bandage, and turned to the computer screen that was conducting a search. Batman looked at the screen and sighed. The computer had been searching for anything on recent shipments into Gotham and had found nothing. He looked back up at the cameras flashing through on the other monitors. It was too early in the case to be able to move on anything. He would have to wait for the police to finish with the crime scene before he could make his own investigation. He stripped off the rest of the suit of armor that was the Batman, wincing at old and new pains, put it into storage, and headed up to the manor-proper to get some sleep and hopefully a new perspective on the case.

* * *

He had been magnificent. Age hadn't slowed him one bit. Now that he was out from hiding, the rest of his mission could take place. The black-clad figure stood up and ran from his hiding place at Arkham Asylum and headed towards downtown Gotham City.

* * *

The thug opened the door and ran outside into the street. He was immediately cut down by a gun blast to his back. The Joker walked out, the barrel of his pistol smoking. He was still wearing the orange jumpsuit from Arkham Asylum, and his smile was turned into a sneer.

"You know, I am getting real tired of this." He turned around and walked back towards the abandoned house. "You were given simple instructions: set up a safe house, stock it with supplies, and get me a DAMN SUIT! How fucking hard is it to get a suit so I don't have to walk around in these fucking OVERALLS?" The remaining thugs stood, not sure what the Joker would do next.

Joker stormed towards the rest of the minions. "Anyone else have any bright ideas about getting me a suit?" Joker's gun was pointed strait at their heads.

"Y-y-y-y-yes sir, Joker. I can go get one," one of the thugs volunteered.

"Then what the fuck are you still doing here?" The thug ran to a stolen car and sped off towards downtown Gotham. "The rest of you, get inside. You…" Joker pointed at one of the remaining thugs, "get rid of that." He waved the gun towards the body on the street.

The rest of the thugs filed into the house where a few cots and a table were set up. The lights were kept low, and the broken out windows had been boarded up. The kitchen smelled and had stains, with empty cans scattered on the floor. Wallpaper was peeling off and the rug in the rest of the house was torn.

Joker flopped onto a couch, waggling the gun around the room. The others stood around and waited for their instructions.

"What the hell are all of you looking at?" Joker was still annoyed.

"Well, we were just waiting on what you want us to do, boss." This seemed to be the most intelligent of the thugs. He knew how to enunciate. He might be a threat. Joker contemplated killing him. No, better let him live just so he can have someone he can trust leading the minions. Besides, he could always kill him later.

"All right, you fucking morons. You," he pointed at one of them standing there, "go get me something to eat. The rest of you, leave me alone."

"We ain't goin' after the Batman?"

"Oh, we are. This will be the greatest achievement of my career. We aren't just going to take out the Batman. We will take out this whole goddamn town. We'll burn it all." The minions swallowed hard. "Now, where's Harley?"

* * *

Bruce woke up as the sun came through the windows. The usual aches and pains welcomed him, and a few new ones. Did two weeks off really do that much damage? Or was it just last night? He knew he was going to have to go to police headquarters and get going on the Joker case, but first, he was going to have to check with Vicki. She still hadn't come home. He figured she was still at the studio. He already had one of the maids put together a bag for her. Alfred came through the door with a tray of coffee and his phone.

"Here you go, sir. Thought you might want to call Mrs. Wayne this morning."

"Thank you, Alfred. You know, you could have had someone else bring this up. You didn't have to climb those stairs."

"For longer than I can remember, sir, I have been climbing those stairs every morning after a night of Bat related escapades to make sure you lived through the night. How are we this morning, sir?"

"Not the worse for wear, Alfred, thank you." Bruce took a sip of coffee and picked up his phone. He called Vicki and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey, hon." Her voice came across the line. "I'm busy, can we make it fast?"

"Hey, babe. I was just calling, seeing how you are doing."

"Doing ok, just real busy."

"Ok, I'll let you go. I'll have someone come by with a bag for you. Need anything special?"

"Just the essentials. Love you, hon."

"I love you, too." Bruce hung up and immediately started his morning routine. Push-ups, crunches, dips, etc. His morning workout and stretching helped to ease the pains and get his mind set for the day. He quickly showered and dressed and headed to Wayne Enterprises, the multi-billion dollar company Bruce inherited from his father, Dr. Thomas Wayne.

While Bruce worked, his mind raced. What was the Joker's plan? What was his next move? Who was feeding him supplies and information? Who helped break him out? Bruce took an early lunch and headed home. The rest of the day could be handled by the board of directors. He didn't have to be there all the time. A quick text told him Vicki was still at the studio so Bruce headed back to the manor and down to the cave underneath to power up the powerful computer kept there. He connected to the Gotham City Police Department's network and searched for files related to the Arkham incident, as the news was calling it.

The computer searched for the most recent files in the GCPD network. Batman had already collected all of the police and hospital files on the Joker, and it was all kept on the hard drive of the computer. So far, the Police did not have anything new in the investigation, other than the names of the victims. Bruce collected those in case there was a pattern and closed the connection to the network. He then began a general internet search for anything recent that might have dealt with what the Joker was planning. He searched for all of the Joker's known aliases and any forums that might present any information. He found a few threads that might lead to something, but they did not unravel anything. He filed them away for future reference, taking notes and began an analysis of what he knew.

The Joker broke out of Arkham Asylum on the eve of his transfer to a new high-security mental hospital. He had communication to the outside world while he was in Arkham and arranged for explosives to be planted inside the asylum. He was also able to get a driver for the truck to help him escape and a pilot with a helicopter. The detonator was military in origin, as was the truck, but the truck had been arranged by the security team at Arkham. The helicopter was civilian with short range. The registration number had been painted over. It looked fresh so it might have been stolen recently. He re-connected to the police network, searching for any recent thefts or other incidents at airports. There were a few and he noted them to investigate. He would have to go now, during the day when the airports were open. He still had to return to the asylum and look into things there.

Bruce went back into the manor and headed for the garage. He needed to check out rates at other airports for his jet anyways, so he could use that as a cover for his visits. He took the Porsche to the airports, ostensibly to find a cheaper rental fee and a closer airport. He was able to work into the conversations with the airport managers crime rates and recent events. He was even able to talk about purchasing a helicopter and the fees to park it at the airport. He found at the South Gotham Regional airport a hanger for helicopters. While talking to the manager, he found out that a helicopter had been stolen the previous night. It was the same model as the one that had taken the Joker. Bruce looked at the files while the manager stepped out and found the registration number and owner of the stolen 'copter: Brad Collins. He was the owner of several restaurants in Gotham. Batman will have to talk with him later.

By the time Bruce was finished, the sun was starting to set and he headed back to the Manor. As he pulled in, he saw Vicki's car in the garage. A smile came to his mouth, thinking about his wife. He really did love her. He walked upstairs to the bedroom, and saw steam coming from the master bathroom. He walked in, slipping off his shoes and found Vicki in the shower.

"Is that you, Bruce? Where've you been all day?"

"I visited a few airports, to see if we could get a better rate for the Jet. I think I might have found one."

"I hope it wasn't that one where someone stole a helicopter."

"I heard about that. What did you hear?"

"Nothing much, just that one was stolen last night from South Regional."

"I talked with the guy there. He didn't offer much other than that it was stolen. No, I went with North Regional. They can cut us a discount, especially if we get a helicopter and park it there."

"Oh, are we getting a helicopter?" Bruce opened the shower curtain and stared at his wife as the water cascaded down her body. "What are you doing, Bruce?"

"It looked lonely in there so I thought I'd join you." Bruce had already stripped out of his clothes he stepped into the water with Vicki.

"Now that is something I could definitely enjoy." Vicki wrapped her arms around Bruce's strong neck and kissed him deeply.

After their shower, Vicki dressed quickly, getting ready to head back to the studio while Bruce lay on the bed, watching her move around the room. "I must say, I really like this change in you, Bruce."

"What change?"

"You've been more attentive, you've been around more, we're spending more time together. It's been wonderful. And the sex. It's always been amazing but now even more so."

"I'm glad I can keep you satisfied. You aren't heading back to the studio, are you?"

"Unfortunately I have to. I was just coming home to clean up and gather a few things. I have to head back. Although, this was a nice surprise. I'll be in a good mood for the news tonight."

"I look forward to watching it."

"I have to get going, hon."

"All right." Bruce got up and kissed her, her skin still warm and flush. Vicki quickly ran out and Bruce headed downstairs. There wasn't time to waste. He quickly ran to the West Wing of the manor, to the panel, and down into the cave. It was time again to become Batman.

* * *

The shopping mall was busy for a Friday night. People were moving in and out, some going to the movies, others grabbing a bite to eat. The parking lot was full, and inside, the stores were packed. Families moved back and forth, kids ran ahead of their parents, teens slumped against walls and store owners had their hands full with shoppers.

Four bombs exploded simultaneously at four ends of the mall. Shoppers were driven towards the center, away from the blasts. A few stayed behind to help the injured. Within minutes, police and rescue vehicles came into the parking lot. Police ran to the doors with paramedics and EMTs to care for the wounded. Five more bombs were detonated. Four were detonated at the entrances, killing the majority of the emergency personnel. The fifth, the largest blast, exploded in the middle of the mall where the surviving shoppers had ran. Everyone was frozen in fear, afraid to go anywhere else for fear of another explosion.

The bodies remained in the mall. The surviving police backed off of the entrances to wait for the bomb squad. The injured screamed in pain. The explosions caused fires and soon the entire mall was engulfed in flames.

* * *

"…you Commissioner for joining us tonight." An intern placed a piece of paper in front of Vicki Vale. "We are just getting reports of a series of explosions at the North Gotham Mall. Emergency crews are responding, but are waiting for the Gotham Police Bomb Squad to arrive. Apparently, a second series of explosions occurred while police and paramedics were entering the mall. Reports are slow to come in due to the distance crews must maintain, but we will keep you updated as they come in. Again, explosions have rocked the North Gotham Mall. Please stay tuned for updates as we…"

The Joker stared at the television. He couldn't believe it. What was she doing on TV? He hadn't seen her since she had disappointed him five years ago. She had taken out the gun, pointed it at her head...she was just joking, right? It was a funny prank, she made it look very real. Then she left for years, just to rub it in. It was hilarious. There she was, his Harley Quinn, on TV. She must have found something to do with him locked up in Arkham. But why hadn't she gotten him out? Oh well, it doesn't matter. If Harley was on TV she must not know that he was out. He'd have to get her. This will be fun, the whole gang back together. "Karl!" He needed the smart minion right now. "I got a job for you."

"What do you need boss?"

"Send a car around and go pick up Harley."

"Uh, sure." The minion was rather confused. When Harley had killed herself, it had been all over the papers, and Joker had gone to Arkham for a while. What was the Joker talking about now? "Where is she, boss?"

"Are you blind?! She's right there on TV!" The thug looked at Vicki Vale's image on the television.

"But boss, that isn't…"

"Proper for her to be there without permission? I know. I'll have to give her a good spanking when she gets here. But, right now, just go pick her up and get her here. She's probably just dying to get home!" The Joker's laugh echoed through the house.

* * *

Batman reviewed the feeds of the mall cameras. The crowds made it difficult to determine who had set the bombs. He hadn't been able to make out anything out of the ordinary yet, but there were several more cameras to look through. This couldn't be the Joker's plan, to just set off bombs in Gotham. There were still several hours to go before he would be able to get to the scene and gather his own clues. For now, he would just have to do as much prep work as possible. He made sure the information about the bomb at Arkham was ready to compare against and he made sure his utility belt was stocked and equipped for anything. He quickly headed out, back to the Arkham site to gather as much evidence as he could.

The "Batmobile" sped through the streets, heading towards Arkham. Batman quickly swerved through traffic, dodging slow cars and cutting others off. The bridge into Arkham was still closed, so Batman had to turn off the highway, park near the river, and fly the rest of the way. He could see the dark scar of what was left of Arkham Asylum against the lights of the city. Smoke still rose from the ruins as Batman landed amongst the yellow police tape. It was late enough that no one was around except one guard at the gate, and he was watching out, not in. Batman was alone and free to look for evidence.

He studied the explosion area, noting how the bombs were placed. He took pictures of the destruction, mentally calculating how large the explosives were. Almost the entire main entrance into the asylum had been collapsed, killing the chief of security, four of his guards and the doctor, if the blast hadn't done so already. He took a scraping from where a bomb had been planted to analyze for content, but he already had an idea of what had done this. It had to be military grade explosives, possibly PETN or even RDX. He would have to analyze it back at the cave.

Batman moved into the asylum itself. Most of the lobby was in shambles, but there was little there since most of it had been moved to the new secure facility. Virtually untouched were the cells. Now empty, the doors hung open, like empty dead mouths gaping in the last throes of death. Batman shone his light in all of them, checking for anything. They had all been cleaned and cleared out. Finally, he made his way to the maximum security wing, and to Joker's cell. The door hung open, inviting him in. He shone a light, looking at the walls and ceiling, looking for any clues. No one had cleaned out the cell yet, so it was still in the same shape it was when the Joker was moved out. The bed was a mess, the walls were stained, and as a final joke, the toilet was full of urine and feces.

Batman looked closer checking all of the mortar for anything out of the ordinary. He pulled out an x-ray scanner to check the inside of the mattress and behind the walls and floors, to see if anything was there. He didn't find anything until he looked at the full bowl of the toilet. There was a metal object there. He reached into the cesspool and pulled out the object. It was a lead box. Batman checked it, but couldn't find any evidence of explosives, but had to be sure. He would take it back to the cave and open it there. However, his glove and now his belt smelled thanks to the Joker. He wouldn't be able to find anything more here and he quickly left and headed back to the cave to open the box and look for any other clues.

* * *

Vicki ran out of the studio. She only had a little time. She wanted to get home and shower quickly before she had to get back on the news. Hopefully Bruce would still be home and they could have another tryst before she had to leave again. Her body started tingling just thinking about it. She ran out into the cool night air and headed over to the garage. Her car was there waiting, as was a limousine. Did Bruce really send a car? That was too nice of him. She ran over and opened the door. She leaned in and asked "Is this for Vicki Vale?"

"It sure is."

He didn't sound like the usual driver, but maybe Bruce hired from a company. She climbed in, found a bottle of wine, and had a glass. She needed it after the day she had. She looked out the windows after a few minutes. This didn't seem the way back to the manor. "Excuse me, are you sure this is the right way?"

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely sure." The driver turned around and showed his painted face to Vicki. He smiled, his grin yellow around red lips. His hair was a sickly color of green and Vicki recognized him as one of Joker's henchmen. She screamed and tried to open the door. They were locked. She was trapped as the limo sped towards God only knew.

* * *

Batman sat in the cave, the metal box in a vacuum about to be opened. Alfred came down the steps, with a tray of coffee. He set it down and came over to Batman, leaning over the computer. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. "What is that God awful odor?"

"A present from The Joker. I'll need my gloves and belt washed. Actually, just the whole suit."

"Might I suggest you burn it? It would be easier and faster."

Batman smiled at that and went back to the box. He programmed the computer and hit enter. The air was sucked out of the vacuum and a robotic arm opened the box. A flame quickly flashed then died with no oxygen to fuel the fire. He quickly analyzed the air contents. It was small flash detonator. Inside the box was money, a few letters, plans, and one of his batarangs. How had The Joker gotten his hands on one of those? He let the contents cool so he could pull as much information as possible off of it.

"What do you think might be on it, sir?"

"Well, it was meant for me to find. The full toilet was just Joker's way of saying "Hello". There might be something I can pull, but I don't expect much. Anything I find will have to be taken with a grain of salt."

"Understood. Are you going to call Mrs. Wayne while you wait?"

"I probably should." He picked up his phone and dialed her number. It went to her voicemail. She might be busy. He tried her producer. "Hey, Dave. It's Bruce Wayne. How's Vicki doing?"

"Well, she went home a few hours ago. I figured she'd be home by now."

"No, she hasn't shown up yet. That's odd. She probably ran an errand on her way here. Well, if you hear anything, let me know."

"Will do."

Bruce hung up, and sat, wondering. What had happened to Vicki? He was sure if she had any time off she would have come back home. Where could she be?

* * *

Vicki couldn't see anything through her blindfold. She could hear mumbles, and where ever she was smelled God-awful. Her heels kept tripping in cuts and gaps in a carpet. She was finally pushed into a chair.

"Take it easy, boys. No need to be rough." Vicki had reported enough on him to recognize his voice. It was The Joker. She felt cold hands reach behind her head and remove the blindfold. There he was, his face inches from hers. He stepped back and sat on the edge of a desk, wearing a purple suit. He hadn't seemed to age a day. He still looked as young as the first time Batman put him in Arkham. "We have missed you so much, my dear."

"Wha-wha-what do you want? Why have you kidnapped me?"

"Kidnap?" The Joker sounded surprised. "We just brought you home. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Why would I be glad to see you?"

"Oh, I don't know. The years we've spent together, me locked up, you on the outside, star crossed lovers. You know, the usual?"

What in the hell was he talking about? Vicki could only stare at him.

"Well, it has been a while, and I bet you could use a drink and a chance to get changed. Boys! Escort my Harley here up to her room where she can shower and put on some decent clothes."

He thought she was Harley Quinn? Oh my God, Vicki thought. What is going to happen to me?

The Joker leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. His mouth was cold and clammy, and he tried to stick his tongue in her mouth. "I've missed you. Go on up and change and then we'll talk in the morning." She stood up and turned to follow the goon up stairs. "Hey, honey." Vicki stopped and turned at the Joker's voice. "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

Chapter 3: Old Friends

The room was meticulously neat. It had to be. As he had gotten older, he had become more and more obsessive and compulsive about where things were placed, how clean the room was. Everything had to have a place, and it always had to be in that place. He lay there on the bed, breathing through a respirator. Each breath was labored.

Batman entered through a window. He read the chart attached to the foot of the bed. The doctors didn't think he had much time left. He made his way to the side of the bed and looked at his foe: Edward Nygma, a.k.a., the Riddler. Batman thought how many had died because of him. For years, the Riddler tested his brains against Batman and Gotham, having to prove how smart he was, being particular about the details of each riddle. How many innocents had died because of his riddles to the citizens of Gotham? Now, Nygma lay here, wasting away, no longer a danger. That is why he was moved out of Arkham and into a hospital. His condition had worsened and Arkham was no longer to care for him. He was not much of a threat here.

Batman thought he might be involved with the Joker, however. Even from here, the Riddler had a long reach. Batman loomed over the head of the bed, and waited. Slowly, the Riddler opened his eyes, seeing the Batman over him.

"Oh, God. What the hell do you want? Can't you leave me in peace?"

"We need to talk, Nygma."

"About what? I've been in here for two years." Edward Nygma coughed, little drops of blood spewing from his mouth onto his blankets. Every breath was labored.

"The Joker broke out of Arkham. What do you know?"

"How the hell…would I know anything? I've been…bound to this bed." Nygma coughed again. "Besides…, you can't really expect me to answer…any of your questions without answering…one of mine." The riddler laughed slightly. "I don't wear plaid…and I'm the only guarantee besides taxes. What am I?"

"You aren't dead yet, Nygma."

"I might as well be. I know what that chart says."

"Talk Nygma! What do you know?"

"I know this. Two weeks ago, someone came to see me."

"Who?"

"Never gave his name…..Kept asking about the Joker. Joker and I never really got along that well.., and I really had no inclination to help him…..Told the guy to get lost. I have nothing, Batman. Any henchmen I might have had are either dead or loyal to Falcone now. I have no…..contacts left. All of my money has…been seized by the police. What the hell could I do…in my present condition?"

"What did he look like?"

"Stayed in the shadows. Never…..got a good look." Nygma looked up at Batman. "You know all about that, don't you?" His breathing was getting strained. Batman knew there wasn't much time for the Riddler. "I answered your questions…, now you can answer one more of mine. One last riddle. Who is the Batman?"

Batman stared at Nygma. He wouldn't have time to tell anyone, and no one would believe him. Batman leaned over Nygma and removed his mask.

"What? No! Batman is B…B…B…B…! Way…Wa..W…W…!" Batman replaced his mask and left out the window. The EKG sped up before finally emitting a single tone as Nygma's heart stopped. Batman didn't look back. He had others to see tonight.

* * *

Angelo Falcone walked behind his large desk and poured himself a drink. His office was plush and opulent, having been paid for with protection, prostitution, and other business funds. He took a long sip and felt the cool breeze come in through the open window. He smiled and didn't even turn around. "I was wondering when you would come see me."

Batman crouched in the window, the breeze making his cape billow. He stared at the leader of the crime mob in Gotham City. Angelo was the grandson of Carmine Falcone, the previous family boss. After Carmine had died, Angelo had risen to the top in the family. He quickly eliminated his rivals and he took control of the criminal element in Gotham. Crime had actually decreased since he took power. Just because things were good now, doesn't mean that Falcone wasn't involved with the Joker. Batman stepped into the room.

"What do you know about the Joker?"

"You're just going to put out there like that? No build up, no foreplay?"

"What do you know?"

Falcone shrugged. "All right, your loss. What do I know? Nothing. I didn't bust him out, I didn't help him."

"Who did?"

"How would I know? I don't want him out. He's bad for business. He gets out, people stop going out, stop shopping. People stay in and don't gamble or eat out. I prefer him locked up. My businesses do much better that way."

"And that is all you care about? Business?"

"Believe what you want, Batman. I don't want the Joker free in Gotham. It's only been a couple of hours and I'm already feeling the effects. I can't lose money like this. I have to keep my people paid." Batman didn't have time for this conversation. Angelo turned around and Batman was immediately upon him. He grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall; Angelo's drink shattered on the floor.

"Hundreds have died already," Batman growled at Angelo. "You are going to tell me everything that you know!"

"Look, I don't know anything!" Angelo was starting to panic. "I have nothing to do with the Joker!"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Ok, ok. Look, last week, a guy came to me, looking to move some merchandise. He needed to move stuff into Gotham. The price was right, I didn't ask any questions."

"What was the merchandise?"

"I didn't ask. He just wanted it picked up in Sudan, then brought here. I sent a plane. There was no problems, got them around customs, and it was picked up at the airport."

"Which airport?"

"South regional! God, let me go! That's all I fuckin' know!" Batman threw him across the room. He wasn't going to get anything else out of him. Right before he lept out the window, Batman looked back at Angelo. "If I don't find anything at the airport, I would be out of Gotham in the next few hours if I were you." Batman melted into the night.

Angelo got up, straightened his suit, and poured himself another drink. He shakily drank it in one gulp. This was his first encounter with the Batman. He needed protection and information. Angelo picked up the phone on his desk. "Sharon, get my lieutenants on the phone."

* * *

He couldn't believe it. It'd only been a day, and already he was getting close. He was gathering clues, running down information, getting closer to the source. He knew letting the Joker out was a good idea.

* * *

Batman was back in the cave, going back over the data from the explosives. He ran another analysis on the debris from the Asylum explosion. There were trace amounts of particles that could be linked back to Sudan. So, the explosives had been shipped in from Sudan by Falcone, at the behest of a buyer. He didn't know who the explosives belonged to, but they were shipped into the same airport where the helicopter had been stolen. He would have to check on it in the morning. Batman was stripped off and Bruce Wayne made his way into the manor proper. He looked at the clock as he came up the elevator. It was already five in the morning.

He started thinking about what had occurred so far. Joker was loose, and a bomb had been set off less than 24 hours since his release. That was fast, even for the Joker. He had to have been getting help. Who would have let the Joker out? And why? What was in it for them?

It would be good to get into bed. Hopefully, Vicki was back from where ever she had gone and he could catch up with her. He entered the large bedroom, the early morning light just starting to come through the windows. Vicki wasn't there. Bruce was starting to get worried. He tried her phone and it went directly to voicemail. She would never let her phone go dead, someone must have turned it off. "Alfred!"

"Yes sir?" He was there almost immediately.

"Have you heard from Vicki?"

"No sir."

"Something's wrong."

"Shall I call the police?"

"I think so. Vicki's gone missing."

* * *

The morning rush hour was bumper to bumper across the bridges into Gotham City. Six in the morning was the peak hour and the cars were barely moving. Across the main bridge, renamed the Gordon Bridge, a truck had broken down in the center lane. All traffic was stopped while emergency crews tried to get it started and moving again. Horns blared, lights flashed, and drivers yelled at each other. A Gotham City Department of Transportation Motorist Assist truck finally made it to the broken down vehicle. The motorist assist, or MA, driver, Owen, walked to the truck with the hood up and smoke coming out of the engine.

"I think your engine overheated." The driver looked up at Owen with a slight smile on his face.

"No. It's just about to overheat." The entire engine compartment exploded, blasting cars off the bridge. The explosion was enough to weaken the bridge, and the span split across the middle, the six lanes of cars falling into the water below. The drivers didn't have enough time to break their windows to escape as road debris and more cars fell upon them. Miles away, all of the bridges into Gotham City exploded and fell into the water.

* * *

The policeman stopped taking notes and listened to his radio. Bruce Wayne listened as well. He heard "explosion" and "Gordon Bridge." Bruce turned on the TV, and saw the smoking remains of the bridge on the screen. The reporter was talking about all of the bridges being down, hundreds of cars in the water. Bruce stared at the screen, tuning out everything else around him.

"Mr. Wayne? If you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Bruce snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes, of course. Go ahead." The officer turned to leave just as the screen turned to static. The Joker's face emerged from the chaos, his grin large and stark against his pale face.

"Hello, Gotham! Joker's Baaaaack!" The Joker laughed on the screen. Bruce immediately started taking mental notes of the background, attempting to deduce where the Joker was. The police officer had stopped and was watching the TV as Joker made his announcement.

"We have been away for far too long, Gotham," Joker continued. "We must never let us spend that much time apart again. Thanks to a generous benefactor, I have been able to make my return with a bang. And trust me, Gotham, there are many more to come. He he he, so please, enjoy the show, and remember, if it's your time to go, go with a smile. Right, Harley?" The camera panned to the left, and Bruce saw his Vicki. Even though her face was painted white, with a black diamond mask over her eyes, wearing a red and black leotard, Bruce could still recognize his wife. She was tied to a chair with a gag over her mouth. She struggled against her bonds, and the chair fell over. "Oops, Harley can't talk right now. But I guarantee she will be back later. Now, let's have some fun. After the Asylum, the mall, and the bridges, I still have all these explosives left over. Whatever shall I use them on? I'll let the people decide my next target. Shall it be a school? A hospital? The police station? Ooo, the suspense is killing me! Let me know, Gotham. Its time to vote." A phone number flashed on the screen and it then went static.

The police officer ran out of the manor, his radio erupting to life. Bruce stared at the screen before he was able to gather his thoughts. "ALFRED!" His butler came rushing into the room.

"I saw, sir. I'm so sorry."

"We have work to do."

"We, sir?"

"I'm going to need your help." They both walked over to the hidden panel and made their way down into the cave.

* * *

The cell phone beeped to life again. It was a text, another one telling him to bomb himself. The Joker frowned at it. Gotham City wasn't having any fun with this. He would show them. If they couldn't take a joke, he'll just have to make them laugh. He stood up and walked into the living room where all of the minions were lounging.

"New plan, boys. We gotta move. Time to show Gotham its sense of humor."

"Sure, boss. Whatta we gonna do?" It was Karl, the smart one.

"We need a place to set up a lab. Time to make some laughing gas."

"Uh, sure, but how do we make it?"

"Oh, don't worry. Its all up here." The Joker tapped his forehead then turned around. "And you, my dear, will get to see it every step of the way."

Vicki stared at him. She was still tied to a chair, but the gag had been removed. Her wrists and shoulders were sore from being tied in an awkward position. They kept her tied up after she had tried to run. One or two of the minions had hit her and a bruise was already forming on the side of her face, hidden by the makeup. She wasn't sure what she could do. She just nodded and said, "Yes, Mr. J." The minions had made sure she acted like Harley Quinn around the Joker. He didn't even seem to notice that she was tied up.

"Come on boys. Let's go, Harley. Time to find some new digs."

* * *

"We are all very saddened by the news and to see our own Vicki Wayne kidnapped by the Joker. We are all praying for her quick and safe return." Selena Kyle stood at the foot of the bed, throwing things into a suitcase as the news droned on. Brooke stood in the doorway, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"I don't understand why you have to go," Brooke said. "You don't live there anymore. That part of your life is over. Why go to Gotham?"

"Because I have to. He'll need help."

"Who 'He'? You mean Batman? What are you going to do? You gave up that life."

"I did. But this…he isn't going to be able to handle this. And there isn't anyone else that can help him."

"What about the police? What about any of the Robins or his other friends? Why you?"

Selena paused, holding a black leather mask and a cat-o-nine tails. She closed her eyes and said "Because I am the only one alive who still cares."

* * *

Batman sat in the Cave at the massive computer at the center, reviewing traffic camera. He had grabbed the limousine license plate from the parking garage camera where Vicki had been kidnapped. Another window was searching for the plate in the police database to find any other reports about it. He was reviewing hours of footage, checking cameras to follow where the limo had gone. There, the thugs dumped the limo and grabbed another car, shoving Vicki into the backseat. He began tracking that vehicle, and searching for that license plate. Alfred walked down the stairs, carrying a tray of coffee. He set it on the console, next to a similar tray that had gone cold without it ever being touched.

"Sir, perhaps you should take a break."

"No time Alfred. I have to find her."

"But what good will you be when you do find her if you have been up staring at these screens?"

Batman ignored him and continued to watch, noting streets and queuing up the next camera to watch. He was able to follow the vehicle all the way into the rundown northern neighborhoods, where the cameras had all been destroyed by petty criminals. Batman stood up and walked to the Batmobile, ready to race out and pick up the lead.

"Sir, might I say something before you go?"

"Make it quick."

"The Joker has already made threats for more bombs across the city. Should you not find out where and save those people before the bomb goes off?"

"If I find Vicki, I can find the Joker and stop him."

"But what of the bombs he has already planted? And you know that he never stays with his plan. It'll change to his whims. What if he does more?"

"My priority is Vicki. Then I can worry about the rest of Gotham." Batman climbed into the driver's seat, squealed the tires and speeded out of the cave. Alfred stared after him then started picking up the trays of coffee.

"That is not the Batman I and Gotham have come to know."

* * *

Batman raced through the Gotham streets. The bombings had kept everyone inside their homes and there was no traffic on the roads. He zoomed into a neighborhood just South of the Amusement mile. The parks and casinos that were there had been abandoned. Without the money to keep them afloat, the surrounding neighborhoods soon followed. Now it was a haven for criminals and gangs. Batman searched the streets, looking for the car that had brought Vicki and the thugs here. He finally found it, parked on the road next to an abandoned house. He stopped the car and waited.

Batman watched the house for 10 minutes. No lights were on, several windows were busted and boarded up, but there was no movement. Batman grabbed an x-ray scanner and looked through the walls of the house. There was no one inside. He got out of the Batmobile and ran to the house, kicking down the door and rushing inside. Someone had been here. There were empty cans and boxes scattered on the floor. He walked into the living room and picked up an envelope that had been set on the couch. It just said "For Batman" on the front. He opened it. Inside was a lock of Vicki's hair. He pulled it out and put it into a glass test tube. He would have to analyze it back at the cave.

Batman turned to leave when he heard beeping. He paused, then ran as he recognized the sound of a bomb about to explode. The explosion caught him and flung him out the door and into the Batmobile. Himself and several other pieces of debris struck the car, denting it badly. The driver's side was caved in where he had hit it and a 2x4 was sticking out of the hood and front quarter panels. The heat and debris had caught the interior on fire, and it was spreading. Batman staggered to his feet, stumbled down the street and turned between houses before the Batmobile exploded. Batman was caught in the blast and flung across the street. He lay by the side of the road. His head spun and his limbs wouldn't respond. Batman rolled over and looked over himself. Several pieces of metal were sticking out of his arms and legs, glass and debris had cut through some of his armor, and a large piece of wood stuck in his side with blood pouring out into the street. Batman passed out before he could turn on his emergency signal to Alfred.

* * *

From two blocks away, he saw the explosion and the destruction of the batmobile. What would Batman say if he knew he was so close? Joker had only left about an hour ago. Give him time. He had to check on the Joker, make sure things weren't going too far.

* * *

The Joker jumped off the truck and looked at their new headquarters. It was an abandoned warehouse near the wharf. The two on either side were occupied and full. That would have to change. The minions started unloading the trucks and carrying the boxes of equipment inside. Joker pulled Vicki over and held her close to him.

"Look, baby. Our new home! Isn't it lovely? Well?"

Vicki looked at the warehouse then down at the ground. "Yes, Mr. J."

"Come on, be a little happier. We're gonna make Gotham smile!"

* * *

The sign out front said "Gotham Strange Life Church" but upstairs it was a campaign headquarters. The Gospel music came up the floors as a man sat at a desk, attempting to write a speech. Even though it was a campaign headquarters, there was only one worker, the candidate, Harvey Dent.

Once, Harvey was Two-Face, one of the super criminals that had prayed on Gotham. An accident had scarred one side of his face and broken his mind, giving him almost two personalities. He had used a double headed coin, one side scratched, to make decisions, and his crimes always involved pairs. Since his time at Arkham, Harvey had made a full recovery. He had gone through hundreds of surgeries and skin grafts to heal his face. He had lost his eye, but the repair to his skin helped to repair his mind. He had also gotten rid of his coin, no longer relying on it to make up his mind. He still saw a psychologist regularly, but holding a job was difficult. Even though his face had been mostly healed, people still remembered him as Two-Face. He was unable to work in the Gotham Courts, and the best job he could find was working as a consultant to companies for legal advice. It didn't pay well, but it did help to fund his campaign.

Upon being given a clean bill of health, both physically and mentally, Harvey decided to enter politics. He was attempting to run for district representative in the North (the only district that would even consider taking him). He had set up his headquarters over a church in the North district. Since all of the money he made went to his campaign, he was also living in his headquarters.

Harvey looked over at his bed as he heard groaning. Batman was starting to come to. Harvey put down his pen and rolled his chair over to the bedside. He grabbed a glass of water and held it for the crime fighter.

"Easy, Batman. You're safe. You were brought here. We've gotten your wounds dressed, but you need to take it easy. The stitches need to heal."

Batman sat up uneasily, a wave of nausea washing over him. His head was still dizzy, but he was able to think and move his arms and legs. He looked up at his once enemy.

"Harvey, who brought me here?"

"I did." A form moved in the shadows. Batman looked over and Selena "Catwoman" Kyle emerged. She was dressed in her usual black leather, with a cat-o-nine tails hanging from her belt. "I figured that where ever there were explosions, you would need my help. I didn't even get a chance to unpack and I had to run over and help you. I had to drag your body all the way over here. Harvey helped patch you up."

"Thank you. I have to go. I need to stop Joker."

"Hold on, Batman," Harvey said. "You are in no condition to head out there. These stitches will pop out if you don't lay still."

"I don't have time. Joker has a hostage, and more explosives."

"Jesus," Harvey swore. "Let me wrap these again, and hopefully they'll hold. Hold still for a second." Harvey grabbed some more bandages and tape and began wrapping Batman's legs, arms, and side. "You know, we could have taken off the mask at any time."

"Thank you for leaving it on," Batman replied. He looked over at Catwoman. "What are you doing here Selena? I thought you had given up this life. You and your girlfriend were going to move to Metropolis."

"We did. I don't know, you just can't keep a girl away." Catwoman slinked over to the bed and sat down. "Besides, without Robin, who is going to be your sidekick?"

That phrase brought a pang of painful memories to Batman's mind. He shook his head clear. He had to think clearly. "With you in town, how do I know you aren't involved with the Joker?"

"Seriously? Have I ever been one to side with that clown? He was never my type." Catwoman ran a finger down Batman's arm. "I always had my eye on…larger prey."

Harvey coughed uneasily. "Ahem, I've done all I can here. Sorry I can't do more."

"Thank you for this, Harvey. You've come a long way."

"I'm trying to. We'll see how this election goes."

"Why set up you campaign headquarters in Hugo Strange's church?"

"He was the only one who would let me. You should talk to him before you leave. He might have information for you."

Batman nodded and stood uneasily. His legs were still weak, but he would walk around and get them moving. Hopefully that'll help them. He looked outside and saw that the sun was already setting. He had to get moving and rescue Vicki.

Batman headed downstairs to the chapel. He paused at the bottom and looked at the pastor, Dr. Hugo Strange. Strange returned his gaze and walked to the back. Batman followed him to the rectory as the choir continued. He entered the pastor's office. Strange took off his robes and hung them in the closet as Batman closed the door behind them.

"I thought you might be stopping by, Mr. Wayne. I'm very sorry to hear your wife. I am praying for her quick and safe return." Batman had almost forgotten that Hugo Strange knew who he really was. Strange was a former psychologist at Arkham who had become obsessed with the Batman. Eventually, Strange had figured out Batman's identity, and attempted to use that against him. Batman thwarted him, and Strange was locked up. As part of his reformation, Dr. Strange had found religion, entered the priesthood, and now led a congregation here in the poorest part of Gotham.

"I need information."

"I don't know anything about the Joker that you don't already know. I have put my past behind me. I am not a part of that life anymore."

"I don't care if you are born again, Strange. You know the people here. Joker's hideout was just two miles south of here. What do these people know?"

"I am not going to get these people involved in this war between you and the Joker."

"They are already involved. I need to know, Strange. Now!"

"Are you doing this for Gotham, for yourself, or for Vicki?"

"NOW, STRANGE!"

Hugo Strange exhaled and hung his head. "Last week, people were asking around, attempting to recruit for a new gang. I don't know if any from my flock joined. I try to discourage that kind of thing. They belong to a new gang, now. One led by God."

"Who reported this?"

"A few of the congregation. I won't give you their names. The information won't be of use to you anyway." Strange raised his head to find Batman gone. He sighed and walked back out to the chapel. "When you are ready, Mr. Wayne, perhaps you will find another path."

* * *

At eight p.m., the bell to Mr. Tony Edwards' door rang. He opened it to find a FedEx truck driver with a package. He signed for it and brought it in with his evening drink. It was odd. He didn't seem to remember ordering anything. And it was a little late for a delivery. Perhaps it was from the office. He set it on the kitchen table and picked up his cell phone. He scrolled past the message he had sent to the Joker's phone earlier in the day. Yeah, blow yourself up. He chuckled a little bit at it. He was about to call the office to confirm the package when the box burst open, spewing green gas and filling the kitchen. He chocked, gasping, collapsing to the ground. A grin slowly spread across his face and he started to laugh. He didn't know what was so funny, just that he had to laugh about it. He laughed harder and harder, his heart beating faster and faster. It was difficult for him to catch his breath, he was laughing so hard. Finally his heart burst in his chest and he lay there, a grin still plastered to his face.

Across Gotham City, dozens of households had the same scene as the Joker made them smile.

* * *

The Joker laughed at the screen as more reports came across of victims to his laughing gas. He almost couldn't believe that they got all the addresses of those that had sent him texts. The internet is a wonderful thing. Now, he had to plan his next bomb to send Gotham into chaos. He strode over to a map on the wall, studying it, wondering where to plant the next one. "What do you think, dear?"

Vicki hung her head, still tied to a chair. The makeup had runs down her face from where she cried. She looked up at the Joker, staring at the map. "I don't know, Mr. J."

"Yes, I know. So many choices, so much potential. How about here?" He pointed to Gotham University. "No, no, too obvious. How about here?" He next pointed to Gotham City Police Department Headquarters. "No. Tempting, but I think I'll save that one for later. It has to be a symbol. Something that will shake the safety net of this town loose. I know. Here is perfect!" Joker grabbed a large smilely face pin and stuck it in the map, laughing. Vicki looked up and saw the pin in Wayne Manor.

* * *

"Commissioner, I don't care what you have to do. I want him stopped." The mayor, Richard Goodwin, was yelling at Commissioner Cole.

"Mayor, we can't put Gotham under marshal law. That's unconstitutional. I won't suspend the people's rights."

"What about their rights to live when that clown sets another bomb? Jon, we have malls and bridges blowing up, families dying from gas attacks, and our number one reporter kidnapped. We can't just sit back and wait for the next attack. We have to be proactive."

"I got the task force on it right now. We're running down leads. We have the restaurant owner that owned the helicopter in custody. We are running down samples on the debris. We'll find him."

"What about Batman?"

"What about him?"

"Has he given you anything?"

"You know we don't work with the Batman."

"I know you don't officially, but in an unofficial capacity, what would the Batman have told you?"

"We haven't heard anything since the Joker's escape."

"Maybe that light needs to be turned on?"

* * *

Batman headed over to Barbra Gordon's. He had told Catwoman to stay behind, let him handle this one by himself. Catwoman headed to her old apartment to check on things there. Batman didn't want to see Barbra, but he had no choice. They hadn't really spoken since the incident with the Joker, when she had become paralyzed, when she was still Batgirl. However, she was more connected to Gotham's networks than anyone, and she could get him information. Batman grappled up to her window, settling there. She was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. She wheeled herself out and looked at him, surprise not even registering on her face.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Barbra said dryly. She moved over to the bed, and pulled herself out of her chair and into the sheets.

"Barbra, I wouldn't have come if I didn't need you. Joker's on a rampage, I don't know if I can stop him."

"Huh, should have thought of that before you let him live all those times."

"Barbra, I don't want to have this conversation."

"No, it's a conversation we should have had a long time ago. He killed Dick, Jason, and Tim. All of your sidekicks, all of your Robins, and you did nothing. You let him live."

"Barbra, that is a path that…"

"Always about your paths. For God's sake, Bruce, will you forget your fucking path, your Goddamn journey, and think about others for once. Joker has killed everyone close to you, or at least tried, and yet you let him live. You just send him back to Arkham Asylum to let him escape again so you two can go running around again. You must enjoy it as much as he does. Is that why? Does his existence give yours purpose? Without Joker, is there no reason for a Batman? Is that why you let him live all those times, after what he did to you, to others, to me?!" Barbra was almost crying, her words falling out as sobs tried to escape her throat.

"Barbra, I…"

"He RAPED ME BRUCE!" Barbra screamed at Batman as tears fell down her cheeks. Batman stood there, shocked into silence. "He raped me, laughing the whole time. Kept a knife at my throat so I wouldn't move, then broke my legs and left me laying there. Never took off my mask, said it added to the charm. I can still see his face above mine, Bruce. At night, in my nightmares, I see that demented grin and hear that damn maniacal laugh."

"Barbra, I had no idea."

"He got me pregnant. That's how I wound up in this chair. Not from what he did, but from trying to kill whatever was growing inside me. I found out I was pregnant in the hospital. I threw myself off of the roof. The fall paralyzed me from the waist down, and the doctors finished what I started. I can't face him. Not ever again. I have to keep myself as far from him as possible." Barbra hugged herself and looked down. Batman turned to leave, knowing what her next words would be. "I'm sorry to hear about Vicki, I really am, but you're on your own for this one, Bruce. I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because I'm not. Finish this. Do what needs to be done, but do it. End him." Batman left with Barbra's words still sounding in his ears.


	4. Chapter 4: Endingsand New Beginnings

Chapter 4: Endings…and new beginnings

The Joker looked around at his operation. The gas had been made, the bombs had been planted around the city, and the detonators had been wired. Everything was in place. All of those that had sent him text messages had gotten their deliveries. They died with a smile on their face. Joker still giggled about it. He looked over at his Harley. She was beautiful, even though she was tied to a wheelchair (it was easier to move her).

The Joker had been playing with the Batman long enough to know how these things went. He could only hide out for maybe one more day. The Joker would get a few more laughs, Batman would make a few more threats, there would be a fight, and Joker would get away or head back to Arkham. They would have to move tonight to stay ahead. The operation was getting large, with way too many henchmen to pay and keep track of. Some of them could be police undercover.

The henchmen were busy loading the gas into a truck, getting ready to move out to a new place to start the next round. "Put Harley in the truck. We have to move!" Joker ordered. One of the henchmen grabbed her and wheeled her into a truck. She didn't try to fight. Good, maybe she was starting to have fun. She was loaded in with Karl, the smart henchmen. Joker climbed into the driver's seat and headed out. One of the other henchman was still rounding up the rest of the men, getting ready to move them. As Joker pulled out of the warehouse, he checked his rearview mirror. The last henchmen ran to the group. Joker pressed one of the detonators and the room flooded with gas. The henchmen fell to the ground, gasping. Joker giggled, "And now, for the rest of the punchline." He pressed another detonator just as they got out of range and the warehouse blew up, throwing pieces of wood, metal, and bodies all over the docks and into the water. Joker sped away into the sunrise, to the place where he knew Batman would be waiting.

* * *

Jon Cole hadn't been home yet. He was still receiving reports of the gassings and the report was just being finished about the explosion near the Amusement Mile. He was on his fifth cup of coffee that evening, and it was already getting cold. The phone was to his ear when there was a knock at the door. "What? Come in!" Jon shouted. When the door opened, Angelo Falcone stood in the doorway. "I'll have to call you back," Jon said into the phone. He put the receiver back in it's cradle, and lit up a cigarette. He took a long drag before he said anything to the crime boss. "What are you doing here? Turning yourself in?"

"Hardly," Angelo replied. "I'm here with information."

"What kind of information?"

"The kind that can help us both. Neither of us wants the Joker loose. You hate the crime and the body count; I hate the loss of revenue. I think we can help each other in this matter."

Jon considered his proposal. "How much do you want for this information?"

"Let's just call it insurance. I'm sure I'll have need of a favor at some point in the future, some piece of business to be cleared."

"Like the bombing of Oswald Cobblepot's car?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Commissioner."

"Of course you don't." Jon took another drag on his cigarette and took a sip of coffee. The police had been one step behind the entire time. Batman had gone on his own to find the Joker. The interview with that restaurant owner had provided nothing. Any lead would be helpful. "Ok, what do you have?"

Angelo took a seat on the other side of the commissioner's desk. "The explosives came into South Regional from Sudan a week and a half ago. They were picked up by trucks and driven to an empty house in the northeast side of Gotham, near Wayne Alley. From there, some of them were planted at Arkham and detonated when the Joker escaped. The rest were picked up by the Joker and planted across the city."

"So who brought them into Gotham?"

"The order was put in by a man. I had to do some digging to find out who it was. His name was Dameon Ghul"

"I've never heard of him."

"No one has. I had to call in a lot of favors to get his name. Turns out he has slowly been building a following in Africa."

"What's his plan?"

"I don't know. Maybe put Gotham into chaos, and rise as a new crime lord. My lieutenants weren't able to get me that information."

"Well, where is he?"

"We couldn't find that out either. He keeps moving, never stays in one place for long. The last we had him was near the docks, here in Gotham City."

Commissioner Cole's phone rang. He picked it up. "Yes? What? Ok, I'll be there shortly." Jon hung up the phone. "A warehouse by the docks just blew up. There are several bodies in the water, all of them with grins plastered on their faces."

"Seems like Joker is cleaning house."

"Sounds like it. Thank you for the information."

"I'll call in a favor one of these days." Angelo stood up and walked out of Cole's office. Jon grabbed his coat and ran out to his car and sped towards the docks.

* * *

Batman was already at the docks with Catwoman. Once he heard the explosion, he sped towards the docks and got there in time to see the bodies sink below the water, grins on their faces. He looked around the wreckage, knowing this was the Joker's last hideout. Vicki wouldn't be here. Joker would never let anything happen to his Harley. Catwoman waited, with her arms folded across her chest. "This isn't a very romantic date spot."

Batman didn't respond. He was about to go through the remains of the warehouse when the first police car pulled up. It was the commissioner. He stepped out and looked at Batman. "Well, I'm glad I'm the first one to get here. I'll keep everyone else back so you can take a look around." He looked over to Catwoman. "What's she doing here?"

"Helping." Batman returned to the remains of the warehouse. Fire trucks and ambulances began to arrive and crews started taking bodies out of the river. Batman and Catwoman searched the wreckage. He found residue he immediately knew to be from the Joker's laughing gas. So, he gassed them before he blew them up. What was he thinking? What was his plan? Where was he going to strike next?

Commissioner Cole stepped up next to him. "Angelo Falcone came to see me before I got the call to come here. The explosives were brought in by a Dameon Ghul."

The name rang a bell in Batman's head. Ras 'al Ghul was one of his oldest foes, attempting world domination. But Ras was dead, wasn't he? "Did he also tell you that he, Falcone, was the one who shipped them from Sudan?"

"That son of a bitch!"

"Why would this Dameon Ghul want to free Joker?"

"Falcone thinks it's a power play: cause chaos and then he can arise as a new crime lord."

"This isn't going to be enough to weaken Falcone to the point of being able to make a move. There has to be more."

"We won't know until we pick him up. Falcone said Ghul was here last."

Batman continued to look everywhere, searching for any clue as to where the Joker was headed next. He looked at a burned wall. Scraps of black paper were barely clinging on. Batman tried to blow some of the soot off, but most of the paper was ruined beyond legibility. Catwoman found a corner of a piece of paper, just clear enough to read the word "Playground" in the Joker's messy handwriting.

"Here, look at this." She held it up for Batman and Cole to see. Batman took the corner and tried to match it to whatever other remnant he could find. He found one. It was burned like the rest, but at the bottom was a small, light area that could just barely be read "Gotham City." It was a map. Batman fitted the corner to the larger map to see where it fit. It was northeast of the city. Batman dropped the paper, realizing that Joker was moving to Wayne Manor. Batman ran out and fired a line to the nearest rooftop and grappled away. Catwoman was close on his heels. He had to get back home as soon as possible, and he was at the furthest point away from Wayne Manor without the Batmobile.

Jon Cole shouted after him as he left. "What is it? Where are you going? What is Joker's next move?!"

* * *

The Joker's truck pulled up to the gates of Wayne Manor. A voice came from a speaker just to the left of the gates. "How can I help you?"

"Here to see Bruce Wayne," Karl, the henchman at the wheel, said.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Oh, yeah, we do." The henchmen got out of the truck with a block of explosives, attached them to the gate, and returned to the truck. "Here you go, here's our appointment." The block exploded, sending the gates flying. The truck drove over the remains and up towards the manor.

* * *

It was hours later and Batman and Catwoman had just arrived at Wayne Manor. The gates had been blown up and they could hear gunfire from inside the house. Batman ran up the driveway to investigate and save his house. As he got closer, he saw bodies of the manor staff, grins plastered on their faces. He pulled a respirator from his belt and put it on to protect himself from the Joker's gas. He turned to Catwoman.

"Stay here," he ordered. "You don't have a respirator. I don't need you falling victim to the gas while trying to take out the Joker. I have to take care of this myself."

"The hell I'm staying behind!" Catwoman pulled her own gas-mask from her belt and affixed it to her face. "You aren't doing this alone. You need me."

"Fine. Keep up, don't slow me down, and don't get in the way."

"Whatever you say, Dark Knight." The two ran to the front doors of the manor. A delivery truck had been run into them, knocking them off their hinges. The manor security had been partially activated, with shudders covering only half the windows. Smoke poured out of the broken ones, and shattered glass littered the grounds.

Batman and Catwoman eased through the broken front doors, staying in the shadows. More of the staff littered the entryway. Batman moved through them, finding none of them alive. Catwoman came across Alfred, who was still alive, but badly injured. "Batman, over here!" He rushed over to check his closest friend.

"You have to stop them, sir." Even injured, he was formal. Batman looked over him, and saw a machine gun in his arms.

"What is this, Alfred? Since when do you keep guns in here?"

"Since always, sir. Just because you don't use them, do you think a former British SAS wouldn't keep them around in case you needed them? Who do you think most of the staff were?" Batman slightly grinned, his friend always keeping an eye out for him.

"Just because you did it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Quick, sir. They took her upstairs. You have to save her."

"I will, Alfred. Can you move?"

"No, but I'll be fine. I can dress these myself. Go, sir. Now."

Batman stood up, and rushed to the stairs, with Catwoman close behind.

"Really, you don't approve? Batman is Bruce Wayne?" Catwoman looked at him as they ran up the stairs. Batman grimmiced. "Don't worry," she teased. "I won't tell."

They reached the top of the stairs and crouched in the shadows, assessing what to do next. The hallway stretched before them, doors leading off on both sides. They heard a tapping from somewhere in the hallway.

"Batman…Batman, where are you?" The Joker's voice drifted down the hallway. There were dozens of rooms, and he could be in anyone of them. Batman and Catwoman moved cautiously down the hall, listening at each door.

"We aren't going to find him this way," Batman said. "Here, take this and go outside." He handed her an earpiece. "Let me know where they are." She grabbed the earpiece and ran downstairs to search through the windows to find the Joker. Batman crouched, looking up and down the hallway. His x-ray scanner didn't have the range to see through all of the rooms.

"Ok, I'm outside." Catwoman's voice came through his earpiece. "I'm going through the rooms now." Batman waited for her to search. "Ok, I found them. Northeast corner. It looks like the master bedroom."

"Comeback inside." Batman made his way to outside the bedroom, waiting for Catwoman. It shouldn't take her that long to get back here.

He was about to raise the x-ray scanner to the door when the window at the end of the hall exploded and a dark form crashed through. Batman rolled out of the way and crouched, at the ready for whomever it was. The shadow stood up, striding down the hallway towards Batman.

"No, Batman. This isn't how it's done." Batman looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on and what the Joker might do. "You were supposed to come alone. It was supposed to be a final showdown. It was supposed to be the end!"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Batman growled at the intruder.

"You mean you don't know? You don't know who was behind the Joker's release? Who was planning it all?" Batman readied batarangs, his weapon of choice, to fight him. "I was the one who sent the explosives. I was the one who sent the money. I set the Joker free. I put him on this path. I gave him all of the information he needed. All to get you out of your shell, to get you to come out of hiding. All for you, Batman."

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize your own son, Bruce Wayne? Don't you recognize me, Damian? Did you think those trysts while you were abroad wouldn't amount to anything? Remember you time with the League of Assassins?" Batman remembered as Bruce Wayne the time he had with the terrorist organization. "Remember their leader's daughter, Talia? My mother?" Batman looked at him in shock, the batarangs fell to the floor.

"For years, mother told me of my father. How he was destined to be this great man. He was the greatest student. Learned everything extremely quickly, had a tenacious drive, was going to be the greatest man. And was the love of her life. Then he disappeared, left her alone, never contacted her again. Raised me to find him, find out who that man was, what drove him, why he did what he did." Batman waited, letting him tell the story, learning, biding his time for when it was right.

"Used all of my family's resources, spent all of their money to track you to Gotham. It had to be Batman. I knew only the Joker would get you to come out. Who would have thought that the great Batman, the savior of Gotham City was in fact Bruce Wayne? And here, it will end. You will pay for abandoning me, for leaving my mother behind, for the years of torment to me and her."

Batman crouched, ready for the blow. A door swung open and a shot rang out in the hallway. Damian stopped and looked down. Blood ran down his chest, soaking the floor. He looked up at Batman and another shot rang out, this one going through his head. He collapsed onto the floor, revealing the Joker standing behind him, the barrel of his gun smoking.

"No one pulls my strings." The Joker pointed the gun at Batman. "So, the identity of the Dork Knight is finally revealed. The mighty Batman is nothing more than a teary, whiny kid in a costume. 'Boo hoo, my parents were killed, now I have to live with all of my money.' How pathetic."

"Quiet clown."

"Oh, am I getting to you? Am I making you stressed? The Batman, fazed by the Joker? Really? Why don't I turn up the heat?" The thug exited the room holding Bruce's wife at gunpoint. Vicki's hand were tied, her mouth gagged. "What do you think, dear? Batman's house? Shall we blow it up, with everyone in it? Are you ready to die, Batsy?"

Batman saw a shadow drop through the broken window behind the Joker and his henchmen. Silently, the figure slinked up behind the henchmen, and grabbed his gun and him, dragging him back.

"You seem to have lost your backup, Joker."

"I wouldn't think so, Batman. You don't think I'm prepared?" The Joker waved the gun in Vicki's direction. A light came on her clothes, and they started beeping. "Five minutes, Batman. What do you think was keeping the bomb from arming? Oh, this is going to be fun!" Catwoman dropped Karl, the henchmen, and grabbed Vicki to try to disarm the bomb. "Too late. And if you try to disarm it, it will explode. Have fun with it, Bat-Wayne!" The Joker ran downstairs, giggling and laughing. Batman ran to Vicki, trying to figure out the bomb.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I'll get you out of this." Batman tore off her gag and her bindings. He looked at her clothes, trying to decide what to do with them. There was no way around it. He took a knife and cut away her clothes, careful not to cut any wires. His mental calculations told him there was only two minutes left. He cut the last piece off and Vicki stood naked with just the bomb strapped around her. He carefully took it off of her, making her step over and around the wires and explosives, attempting not to jar or disturb them. Once out of it, he threw the bomb out the broken window, grabbed Vicki and Catwoman and threw them to the end of the hall and covered them with his cape. The bomb exploded, covering them in glass and debris, the front façade of the manor falling to the ground as the explosion shook the house to the foundation. Batman slowly stood up, glass and splinters falling to the ground and checked over Vicki and Catwoman to make sure they were OK. Catwoman stood up and ran to the stairs, looking for where Joker headed to. Batman looked at Vicki and slowly slid up his cowl, revealing Bruce Wayne.

"What? Honey, h-h-how long?" Was all Vicki could utter.

"Since before we met. I have been Batman for a long time."

"Oh my God!" It was all Vicki could say and several sobs escaped her. She looked up at the man she loved. "Let's finish this, Bruce." Batman picked her up and carried her over the debris to the bedroom. She quickly grabbed jeans, a t-shirt and shoes and put them on.

"I want you to get out of here, Vicki. It isn't safe. Take one of the cars and go. I'll catch up."

"You think I'm just going to leave after what that son of a bitch did to me? I'm coming with you. For years I've reported on him, and it is going to end, tonight." Vicki didn't even wait for a reply and she stalked out of the room. Batman followed and the both caught up to Catwoman. She looked at them before they headed down the stairs.

"I think he grabbed Alfred. There was a scuffle and it sounded like someone was dragged off."

"Come on," Batman said. "Let's go." All three headed downstairs. There was a trail of blood leading to the West wing of the manor. "Dear God, no."

"Bruce, what is it?"

"The blood trail, it leads to the West wing."

"So? There isn't anything there except your study."

"That is also where the entrance to the Batcave is."

"Seriously? I've been living over it for years?"

"Sorry, honey, but we don't have time." Batman activated the panel and saw Alfred's bloody handprint on the scanner. Batman quickly called the elevator and all three took it down into the cave. It quickly dropped and the doors flew open to be met by gunfire. The Joker sprayed his machine gun into the elevator car, but Batman's armor deflected most of the rounds.

"That's just not fair, Brucey-boy! How can this be any fun if you have armor? Well, I guess no one else has armor, do they?" Joker sprayed more rounds into the car, giggled and ran into the main room of the Batcave. Batman and Catwoman lept out and followed, with Vicki close on their heels. In the center of the cave was the enormous computer Batman used in his detective work. Joker stood there with his machine gun pointed at Alfred, who had collapsed in the middle of the room.

Batman skidded to a stop. The Joker stood with his purple jacket off, his vest was covered in explosives and a timer. The timer showed zeros. The Joker stood there and waited. Catwoman and Vicki were stopped by Batman's arms. He didn't know what the Joker's plan was, but he couldn't risk anyone else. "It ends tonight, Joker."

"You know what, Batman? I would have thought you were right. I was ready to end it. But now that I know who you are, this is going to be way too much fun. I think we should keep this going for a bit. I can have fun in the city, and you can't do a damn thing because I'll let the world know who you really are. How many will come after your family then? How will you keep them safe? You certainly didn't do a good job this time around. Look at you! Defeated in your own home. How funny is that? Ha ha ha ha hahahahahahahaaa!" Joker raised his gun towards the threesome. "Now, it's time for me to leave, or else we all go boom."

Vicki couldn't stand it. She didn't want to be pray to him or any other villain. She couldn't be the damsel in distress. It had to end. She had picked up Alfred's dropped gun back in the Manor. She looked down at it. She knew how to shoot. Her dad had taught her. She practiced quite a bit before getting married. Would she remember how now? She raised the gun to her shoulder, and pointed it at the Joker. The Joker just laughed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he said to her.

"I know. That's why I'm going to do it!" Batman look to her just as she pulled the trigger. He was too late to stop Vicki or block the shot. The round caught the Joker in the chest and sent him flat to the ground. Vicki lowered the weapon. "I knew it would end tonight."

Batman took the gun away from her. "No guns!" he shouted. He threw the weapon into the bottom of the cave and strode over to the Joker.

"No guns? Look at what your no gun policy has brought you?" Catwoman came to the defense of Vicki. "At least it'll end tonight."

"No, Joker always has something up his sleeve." Batman leaned over and rolled the Joker's body over. He was still alive, but barely. His grin was still plastered and he giggled slightly.

"I win." The Joker pointed at his chest. Batman realized what the timer was. It was a dead-man switch, listening to the Joker's heartbeat. When it stopped, the bomb would go off. He had to get everyone out of there. He grabbed Alfred and ran to Vicki and Catwoman.

"We have to leave, now. Those bombs are about to explode. It's a dead-man switch!" The three stood up and ran towards the exit of the Batcave that was usually reserved for the Batmobile. They ran down the corridor, hoping to catch the exit in time.

Joker gasped and giggled as he lay there on the floor. He stopped and the timer began counting down from five seconds.

The explosion engulfed the Batcave, sending searing heat through the entire chamber. The fireball raced through the Batmobile exit, attempting to catch the trio of escapees. Oxygen was quickly used up and it became difficult to breathe. The explosion threw them out of the cave into the grass, their clothes burned. They rolled in the grass, gasping for breath.

Batman rolled over and set Alfred down. He had lost a lot of blood, but he thought he would be all right. Batman looked at the Manor, engulfed in flames. It collapsed onto itself, destroying everything inside and beneath. Vicki and Catwoman coughed on the grass and patted out the flames on their clothes. Vicki stood up and stood next to Batman, staring at what used to be their home.

"Come on, Bruce. We have to get ready for the police." She pulled him away over to Alfred. Batman started stripping off his armor, wincing at injuries that were still healing. Having been blown up twice, the armor needed complete replacing and repair. As he stripped it off, he looked at it, considering the cape and cowl.

The Joker was dead. Was there a need for the Batman? With no more super-criminals, was there a need for a superhero? Could Bruce Wayne finally hang up the Batman and start living his life? How many moments had been put on hold because of the Batman? How many years lost training, scouting the city? Was now the time to give it up? All of his enemies had been defeated. His parents' killer was dead. What was his motivation for being Batman? Would Gotham City be safe without him?

Bruce grabbed Vicki's hand and they both walked up the grounds to the remains of the manor, ready to meet the police and try to explain to them what had happened, while saving Bruce Wayne's alternate identity.

* * *

A week later, Bruce stood with Vicki at the ground floor of the Wayne Enterprises building, hugging her. They separated and Vicki picked up her bag.

"I'm sorry Bruce, but I can't do this. I don't care if you have stopped, but I can't handle it. What's going to happen that might call you out and force you to be him again? I can't just wait at home for you to come home, God only knows in what condition. Yes, I love you Bruce, but we can't be together anymore." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Vicki turned around and walked out of Bruce Wayne's life.

Bruce watched her go. He didn't try to stop her. She was right. His former life was too dangerous to have her in it. It was stupid for him to try in the first place. What if he had to become Batman again? What if she was used as bait, or leverage? He couldn't put her in danger again.

Bruce walked back to the elevators and used his pin number to go to the top floor penthouse. This was his and Alfred's home while Wayne Manor was rebuilt. The doors opened at the top floor and Bruce entered his living room. He looked out his window, Gotham City stretched before him. What would be his future now? He had hung up the Batman. He wasn't even planning on rebuilding the Batcave. Was he just to be the CEO and owner of Wayne Enterprises, build an empire, and live alone and wealthy? What about his past? Could he put it all behind him and finally move on?

"Excuse me, sir," Alfred said behind him, "you have a visitor."

Bruce stepped away from his musings and followed Alfred to his study. Sitting in his office chair with her feet on his desk was Selena Kyle. Bruce leaned against the door frame of the office door and looked at her. "Aren't you supposed to be gone?"

"I thought about it, but being back in Gotham, seeing old friends, just made me want to stay."

"And where will you be staying?"

"I hadn't decided yet. I'm still looking for a job." She looked around the room before settling her gaze on him. "I've got my eye a few things, though."

Bruce smiled and entered the office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Karl the Henchmen stood in a warehouse. He pulled a USB drive out of his pocket and plugged it into a computer. He had been lost after he escaped from the explosion at Wayne Manor a week ago. He had nowhere to go and no future with the Joker gone. The USB drive had been given to him by the Joker before getting to Wayne Manor. It had contained instructions and given Karl a mission. A giant screen in front of over a hundred of Karl's new henchmen lit up. The video played. It was the Joker.

"Greetings, my minions! Joker here." The henchmen started mumbling amongst themselves. "By now, you all have heard about my death, but I promise you, I will be back." The henchmen yelled and cheered. "So now, go. Go out into Gotham City. Spread my word, spread my chaos. Bring the city to its knees. Make it ready for the return of the Joker." The henchmen, with their faces painted white, lips red, and hair dyed green, cheered and pumped their fists into the air. Karl stood up at the front, arms spread out. These were his men, now. He was responsible for making the city ready. It was his town now. The henchmen ran out to spread the Joker's word, making them ready for when he would be back.


End file.
